Poetry for the Poisoned
by ProjectWRITTEN
Summary: There comes a time where we all give in. Give in to our emotions. Give in to fears. Give in to our demons. In my story, that happened to one of my friends, my good friends, my very good friend. And I am entirely responsible for that. This is my story, how it happened. It'll hardly be poetry, well maybe for the poisoned... But here it is, pay attention and read, I'm deeply sorry


**Poetry for the Poisoned **

There comes a time where we all give in.

Give in to our emotions.

Give in to fears.

Give in to our demons.

Sometimes, we give in at an early stage in life, sometimes, not until death.

But in my story, it was early in my life, in both our lives.

You see we all have demons, but at one point we all give into them, whether we have a choice or not.

The darkness is a terrifying thing, it can hold the most deranged and dangerous of creatures. It an scare even the strongest of men,

It can lead us into the unknown.

But there's one thing it can do, one thing it holds.

It hold pure madness. Not evil, not hate. But pure delusion.

And you can't you can't cure madness.

Of course, we all hold a little bit of crazy inside us, after all we all go a little mad sometimes.

Even our heroes, our idols, they can give in to the darkness, the unknown, the madness.

In my story, that happened to one of my friends, my good friends, my very good friend.

And unfortunately for the world, for us, that person was Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

And I am entirely responsible for that.

This is my story, how it happened. It'll hardly be poetry, well maybe for the poisoned...

But here it is, pay attention and read, I'm deeply sorry for this.

It all started on September the 13th one year ago exactly.

Eggman had a new scheme in swing, but not just his normal egg-empire scheme, but this time something huge. He now had all the chaos emerald in his grasp, and with a new machine at his despoil he was practically unstoppable.

"_Do you honestly think you can defeat me now? HEDEGHOG!" cried Eggman at the top of his lungs._

"_Oh we will even if our lives depend on it!" shouted Sonic in response, the battle had been long and tiring, everyone was bruised, cut and wounded. Most panted for breath. With Eggman having all the emeralds he was more powerful than ever. He had a bigger, more powerful weapon. It was to completely reverse the poles and doing so change the layout of the continental plates. This would in turn disrupt the balance of the climate and currents of the planet, causing volcanoes to erupt, earthquakes to start, and hurricanes to form. Causing utter chaos. This will also disrupt the balance of the universe and in turn cause destruction. _

I could tell you how we knew about this, and the events leading up to this, but this story isn't about that, lets just say it took a lot of espionage and battles.

"_We can make that happen" replied Eggman, he then released another 10,000 load of robots to attack the team. The team continued to fight them, with great effort. The team were cold, tired and losing. This could not get any worse. Unfortunately it did. _

_Little to their knowledge one of the team members went missing. During the fight one of the team members was kidnapped at held hostage._

I'll give you three guesses to figure this one out

_While the team fought on, Eggman could only laugh in glee and victory as he said_

"_Oh Sonic!" Sonic shot his head up in anger "What is it Egg-head, want to send in some more robots for us to destroy!?" he said in cocky manner, although inside he was a mixture of angry, scared and delusion. _

"_Haven't you checked on your little girl friend" Eggman replied maniacally, Sonic shot his head to the left and the right of him, Amy was nowhere to be found.  
"What have you done with her?!" Sonic yelled in fury, Eggman smiled in a beastly sort of way._

"_Why don't you see for yourself" he said, he then pressed a button and Amy rose from inside his ship, she was inside a tight glass container, she was bruised, boney and naked. The container then moved to the outside of the ship so it levitated above the cold water below. The others soon noticed this and gasped in fear and shock._

"_The waters here are just above freezing, surviving a fall into these waters is minimal" Eggman said in severe yet maniacal sort of way "So Sonic, this is what I have in store for you, if you don't surrender, little Rosy here takes a dive" Sonic was full of fury, Eggman was going to pay for this, he thought._

_He then looked at Amy, she was weak but still managed to look at him, she was full of fear yet she mouthed at him_

"_Don't" Sonic only shook his head in response._

Can't say I wasn't scared, I was terrified. I looked down at the water below me. It's strange to me the water looked peaceful yet it scared me. I just remember thinking that I could die here, this could be the end of me.

Oh how I was wrong, so wrong.

"_Don't worry Amy we'll get you out of there" called Tails, Amy smiled back in response, although she knew that wouldn't be the case. Sonic looked at Eggman in anger and hate_

"_LET HER GO EGGMAN!" cried Sonic, but Eggman only laughed in reply_

"_Then surrender" Eggman said slyly. Sonic's eyes narrowed, he looked at Eggman with hate, he then looked at his friends with help, he didn't know what to do, neither did they. He finally looked at Amy, he's eyes full of guilt and sorrow. Amy clutched her body in fear and shyness, it sent a million daggers through his heart. He had to surrender, he just had to. For her._

"_Alright Eggman, you win, we'll surrender" Sonic said as he raised his hands above his head, Amy furiously banged against the glass container shouting _

"_NO, NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS BECAUSE OF ME!" but Sonic wouldn't listen, he couldn't let her die because of his stupidity. Soon all the others dropped their weapons and raised their hands above their heads. Eggman smiled repulsively,_

"_Good choice Sonic" he said with venom "Now on your knees, all of you!" the team reluctantly got on their knees, they looked at Eggman with hate. Hate with a passion._

"_Well done" said Eggman sarcastically, he then moved over to another lever, he pulled it down and the chaos emeralds began to glow, he laughed with glee, finally his plan was falling together! Eggman then turned back to Sonic and the team "But surely by know you should know me"Eggman said, he then moved back towards the button which controlled Amy's container "You should never trust me words" in a single impulse Eggman released the bottom of Amy's container causing her to plummet into the freezing waters below._

"_NO!" Sonic cried. The others gasped and cried in fear and trauma as Amy fell into the water and out of sight._

It was freezing, glacial, excruciating. It felt like one hundred knives stabbing me all other my body. I fell in a whole in the ice, once I was in, I couldn't get out.

_Sonic's anger had reached its peak. He looked up at Eggman with anger, hate, madness_

"_You lied!" Sonic spat with venom, he could feel his emotions changing and in turn his body changing_

"_Well I did warn you" said Eggman slyly, Sonic looked down, just below him, through the ice he could see a faint figure of pink, it was moving, trying to break free._

"_You will pay for this" he said, then as if on command his body started to change, his blue fur faded away, leaving a dark navy blue, nearly black fur in its place. His eyes changed from a shiny emerald to a plain dull white. His body was pumping adrenalin, and finally his emotions had completely taken over, rage and hate and delusion were now in control. In an impulse he surged over to Eggman's ship and started attacking him with no mercy. He was chocking him, beating him, slaughtering him, killing him. He showed no mercy._

_Meanwhile Knuckles started pounding on the ice in order to break it and free Amy._

My whole body went numb but I couldn't stop moving, I had to get out. I was kicking, punching, pounding on the ice in the hope that it will break it. I was like a trapped animal in a hunters cage, desperately trying to get out but knowing it wouldn't work.

_Finally, after a lot of effort and punching, Knuckles finally managed to break the ice. He plunged his hand into the icy waters below, he cringed at the immense coldness of it but he just managed to grab a hold of Amy's hand, just._

I was losing energy and fast, I couldn't breath, but then just when I thought all hope was lost I saw a hand reaching out towards me, in an instant I grabbed it and before I knew it I was being pulled up towards the surface. I was alive and safe

For now.

_Knuckles had finally got Amy out of the water, she was trembling but safe. He looked up at Sonic, he was in his dark form and he was fighting Eggman like there was no tomorrow. Seeing that this could only end one way Knuckles shouted at him_

"_Sonic!" Sonic's head jerked in his direction "Don't do this, snap out of it, he's not worth it, look at Amy she needs you, we'll deal with him later, just stop this" Dark Sonic looked at Knuckles, he was full of sorrow and plead. He then at Amy, she was barely conscious but she was alive, cold but alive. Sonic let go of his grip on Eggman, he slowly faded out of his dark form and went over to Amy. He took her off of Knuckles hold and held her in his arms. A small smile escaped his lips, she was safe now._

_Eggman got up in pain, he clutched onto the side of his ship_

"_This isn't the end Sonic!" he yelled, and with that he flew away. Sonic's grip tightened on Amy_

"_Let's go" he said, and with that the team left the frozen wasteland in peace once again._

So far another battle over, neither won or lost. We headed home thinking the worse was over. Little to our knowledge, a darker for powerful force lay hidden within. And now it had awakened.

After that episode, and after I had fully recovered, I was under watch at all time. Can't say I wasn't happy about it, would you?

As time grew by, Sonic became more and more possessive, he wouldn't even let me move around my own home with him. Fighting was out of the question. Soon it was becoming too much, and I wanted to search for answers.

Knowing I would never get any direct answers from other team mates, I turned to the one person I knew would. Chaos.

In the middle of the night, being weary of Sonic I went over to the master emerald, with the close observation of its guardian, and prayed to Chaos looking for answers.

And it answered, in the form of our old friend Tikal.

"He has a dark demon deep down, deep in his core" Tikal said to me "It has been there for a while, a long while, eating up all the hate and anger Sonic felt towards many challenges and people he faced"

"So why has it started to awaken now then?" I ask

"It's triggered by emotion, strong emotion, maybe something like fear, or rage" she replied, I looked back at Knuckles, he looked as if he was trying to say; Don't you remember?

Of course,

The incident,

I have never seen Sonic so angry before, he was capable of murder, he nearly did.

It all made sense now, since the incident, his demon was triggered, and now it was only going to get stronger.

Oh how unfortunately right I was.

That night, I went back home with Knuckles, he and I crept into my house, careful not to wake anyone. But that was no use.

As I was just about to go upstairs, the distinctive sound of a light being turned on was heard.

"Where were you?" asked an almost sinister voice, I sighed in despair, knowing I will have to face him.

"I'll stay with you" Whispered Knuckles from behind me, I nodded as I walked into the living room, to find Sonic sitting on the coach, next to the lamp.

There was something different about him, his fur was a lot darker, a dark navy blue, his body was more dagger like and his eyes were so sinister, it felt like a thousand knives were stabbing you just looking at them.

"Out, I was safe, you don't need to worry" I said in a calm voice trying to reassure him

"How do you know? How do I know if you were safe?!" Sonic said, almost shouting "Someone could have been spying on you, you could have been this close to being killed for all I know!?"

"Sonic calm down, she was with me, nothing would have happened to her" Knuckles said as he stepped in

"Is that meant to make me feel better?" Sonic replied sarcastically

"Sonic please, I'm here, I'm not dead, I'm fine, everything's alright" I say, approaching him with a smile, trying to calm him

"Don't you dare leave me again, understand?!" he shouts at me, I stumbled back in slight fear

"Sonic, calm the hell down!" Knuckles exclaimed as he approached him

"Leave me alone!" Sonic shouted as he brutally pushed Knuckles so hard that he was sent flying across the room and hit the door frame.

"Knuckles!" I screamed with fear, I ran over to him checking if he was okay. He was knocked out cold.

I didn't know what to do, if I ran to get help, Sonic would just get mad and possibly hurt more people. I looked back at him wondering what to do, but to my shock, he was gone.

I didn't have to think twice about what to do next.

I took a hold of Knuckles, threw his arm over my head and went over to the freedom fighter base.

As soon as I arrived I knocked violently at the door. Pretty soon Sally opened the door, a look of shock swamped her face

"Quick I need Tails!" I said, Sally nodded, took Knuckles other arm and we took him the medical bay. There Tails checked over him, he was fine, just unconscious

"What happened?!" Sally asked with shock

"Sonic happened" I replied gloomily

"What do you mean?!" asked Sally

So I explained to her and Tails, I told them about the incident with Knuckles and what Tikal told me. It was fair to say they were shocked

"We have to tell the others, they need to know" said Tails as a matter of urgency

"We also need to find Sonic, if he's like this then who's to say he won't commit murder" said Sally with the same tone

"No!" I cried "If we get in the way, he'll hurt you, just ask Knuckles!"

"She's right Sally" said Tails "We'll just have to wait until he returns" Sally sighed but she knew we were right.

Sooner or later the rest of the team arrived and were informed of the dark news.

"So where is he know?" asked Shadow

"And how's Knuckles? Is he okay?!" panicked Rouge

"He's fine thankfully, just knocked out cold, he'll wake up don't worry" Tails said reassuringly, Rouge nodded sadly.

"We don't know where he's gone to" said Sally "But my guess is that he's gone to do something... something..."

"Awful" I finished

"Yes" Sally replied solemnly

An unholy silence swept through the group. It was hard to take in, very hard. To think that Mobius hero, the person we all looked up to, had turned into this, possessed by a dark omen. Turning into a monster.

"So..." Shadow stated "Why is Sonic suddenly so possessive around you?"

"I don't know" I said with my head down "I just don't know"

"It must be something to do with the incident" Tails said

"Tails is right" Knuckles said as he emerged from the doorway, holding onto it for dear life.

"Knuckles!" Rouge cried as she ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck "You're okay!" She then detached herself from him and slapped him across the face

"How dare you scare me like that!" she yelled "I swear if you do that again, you will be sorry about it!"

"Sorry?" Knuckles asked with sincere eyes

"Forgiven" Rouge responded with a smile

"Anyway, as you saying Knuckles" Shadow said with an impatience tone

"Like I was saying, I think Tails is right, after Amy fell into the water at the incident, something changed in Sonic, as if a surge of shock, fear had taken over him. And that must have triggered his dark form. It happened back on earth with Chris and Cosmo, remember? Who's to say it won't happen again, but stronger, much stronger..."

"I remember" Tails mumbled as he too looked down, all that just brought back too many painful memories, far too painful.

"So, let's say Sonic has been taken over by this dark form" Shadow said, his eyes closed as he worked things out "How dangerous is he, and how determined?"

"Very dangerous, and very determined" Knuckles said darkly

"And let's say that the emotion Sonic had that day was mainly aimed at Amy, which would explain his possessiveness, what's the probability that he will come back after, his let's say mission, and search for her?"

"Very" Knuckles said

"Hmph, thought so" Shadow replied, his eyes still closed, his body still leaning against the wall

Another silence swept through the walls of the base.

"Amy" Sally said, darkly yet scared "We need to get you out of here, once Sonic returns and realizes you're not at your house, he will be coming here, you are not safe here"

"Okay then" I said, some tears running down her cheeks

"It's okay" Sally said as she embraced me"It's only until we find a way to rid Sonic of this dark force, break through to him so to speak"

"Where will we go" I asked as I wiped away my tears

"I don't know, but we need to go, now" Sally replied, I nodded, understandingly.

Soon, me, Sally, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles were out of the base, the rest stayed, as a distraction. But unfortunately for us, it was too late when we left.

We had been running for a good hour, when we felt a sudden wind rush past us. We grinned to a halt, looking around us, finding the source of the wind. The unearthly wind came again, circling us.

It laughed, evilly, maniacally.

Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and Sally slowly started to surround me, trying to protect me. Much use that would be.

"So, I finally found you again" the wind said "You left me, again, when I told you not to!" Then out of the darkness, a dark, lean figure emerged. It was Sonic. He was much more dangerous than the last time I saw him, his eyes were nearly gone, his fur was black and he was covered in a red liquid. It took no time at all to realise what it was. Blood.

"Where have you been?" Shadow asked him

"Out" Sonic replied simply

"What were you doing?" Shadow asked again, Sonic stared at Shadow, his eyes narrowed but he answered

"Finishing something" he replied cynically "Finishing something I should have done a long time ago"

"Finishing what?" Sally asked, but she didn't need an answer, she had just realized

"Oh no! Tell me you didn't, please tell me you didn't!" Sally cried as she saw the blood on his hands

"Yes, yes I did, I killed him, I killed Eggman with my bare hands!" Dark replied, his face pretty smug with himself.

"Sonic, you are not a killer, break out of this please!" Tails wailed, trying to break through to his older brother, but it was no use.

"No, I'm more powerful now, more feared, and I will use this to kill anyone who poses a threat or to Amy, and if that includes you, then so be it!"

As the group questioned Sonic, desperately trying to get through to him, I thought. There was no way, they would be able to break though to him, not now, not like this. It will take time, a long time.

I could do it, I could try.

But that would mean I would have to do something I know the team would hate me for.

Go with him. I would have to go with him.

He's quite possessive over me, I know he won't refuse, but the others will. But if I don't go with him, he could hurt them until I do, and I couldn't bare it if that happened.

"Sonic" I said, my head down "I stay with you, go with you where ever you want, just don't hurt them, please"

"Amy no, don't do this!" Shadow hissed at me

"He'll hurt you" Sally muttered

"No he won't" I whispered at them "If he wants me out of danger, he wouldn't even think of hurting me, it's not like I won't be protected, just trust me please"

"Anywhere?" Sonic asked

"Anywhere" I replied, looking up at him "Just you and me, no-one else, I won't be in danger, you can protect me, just don't hurt them please"

"Very well, I promise" Sonic replied "Come on" He extended his arm, waiting for me to take it

"I won't let you do this!" Shadow said to me

"You have no choice, good bye" I replied as I walked over to Sonic. I took his hand and in an flash, I was gone, away with Sonic, maybe forever.

Since then, Sonic found a place to keep me, so to speak. It was an old house, in the middle a forest. He kept me in there, protected me, never let me out, for fear someone would take me.

I just obeyed, I couldn't disobey, for fear of my friends life, and for mine. I missed the outside though, I longed to walk out in that wood, feel the grass under my feet, the wind in my quills, air in my lungs

As the days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months slowly into years. I tried to get through to Sonic, but so far, nothing.

He has hurt me, he abused me, when his dark was at peak, he would use me, for his own personal needs. His wants.

I was no longer innocent anymore. No longer pure.

Every moment his was in the house, I had to be with him, either in his arms, or under him.

I couldn't stand it, I longed to leave, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

One time, some of my friends did try to save me, but their mission was bound to fail...

_He approached the dusty door, his heart beating impossibly loud in his chest. He was scared, impossibly scared. But it had to be done. This could perhaps be the first step to restoring peace. Or the complete opposite._

_Tails looked at the old door, his hands shaking on the door handle.  
"What are you waiting for?!" Shadow hissed at him, his impatience getting the better of him.  
"I'm sorry" Tails replied, his voice shaking "I'm just scared"  
"So I'm I" Shadow replied solemnly "But that fear is what powers us, we must use it to our advantage, not to his. Understand?"  
Tails only nodded in response  
"Now do you remember the plan?" Shadow said  
"Yes, I hope it works" Tails replied  
"As do I" Shadow replied "On three, One"  
"Two"  
"Three"  
As the number three was uttered, Tails and Shadow opened the dusty door, the door creaking as it was opened._

_Inside, it was erringly dark, only shards of moonlight shone past the cracked windows of the place. It was quiet, too quiet.  
"Maybe they're not here" Tails whispered  
"Or he is, and he knows we're here" Shadow muttered back.  
The two advanced into the darkness, treading very carefully, trying not to be heard._

_Suddenly, some scurrying could be heard, like the sound of rats scurrying away from the light, it was getting closer, and circling them.  
"You don't think?" Tails whispered, barley enough to hear. Before Shadow could answer, some faint, yet audible laughing could be heard, evil, mischievous laughing.  
"Yes, I think so" Shadow replied, his voice just low.  
More laughing was heard, getting louder, getting closer. The two mobians prepared them selves, getting ready for a possible attack. The adrenaline pumping through their bodies._

_Then, it spoke.  
"Well, well, well, you finally decided to face up to me, after so long..." the voice said darkly  
the two didn't reply, they just let the voice approach them. And it did.  
"Can't say I haven't missed you" it said as it came into the light, now in front of the pair. It had a confident yet frighting walk, his eyes pierced into the darkness, his smile showing his dagger like fangs, fur like the night sky. It was Sonic, but not the Sonic we know and love, but a far more frightening, mad Sonic. Dark Sonic.  
"My brother and my twin, why am I not surprised" he said with a frightening smile. "But let's get to the point, why are you here, I thought you feared me, everyone does now"  
Still, Shadow and Tails didn't reply.  
"My, my, haven't we grown silent?" Dark laughed  
"You know why we're here" Shadow said finally, gritting through his teeth  
"Really?" Dark replied, doubt in his voice  
"Or should I say, you know who we're here for" Shadow said. At that moment, Sonic's evil smile, disappeared, his fists clenched up, his teeth grinned against each other.  
"Why is she of any interest to you?" Dark uttered  
"Because like you said, it's been to long" Shadow replied, equally as dark  
"It's for your own good Sonic" Tails said, trying to break through to his old friend  
"Own good?!" Dark hissed "You should be glad that I haven't killed you right here, right now"  
"I don't care what you could have done, we are going to get her out of your grasp whether you like it or not" Shadow threatened, taking a step closer to him.  
"Well then" Dark said, his maniacal smile coming back "Why don't you try and find her"  
And with that, Dark Sonic ran off, back into the darkness._

_Quickly, Shadow and Tails followed him, but alas, he was just too fast, far too fast. Soon, the pair were lost in this endless maze of shadows.  
Shadow cursed under his breath, they were so close, and now so far.  
Then, out of the darkness, some flight whimpering like a trapped animal in its cage.  
"What was that?" Tails asked  
"Who do you think?" Shadow replied, Tails eyes widened, he knew he was right, but at the same time didn't want to believe it.  
The two walked over to the sound of the whimper, but when they found it, it was shocking, horrifying to an extent._

_They saw her, Amy Rose, the girl they were trying to find, trying to save. She with Dark Sonic, well Dark had her. She was tangled up in his grasp, his leg wrapped around hers as if to keep her in place. He had her in his lap, he held her hand with on hand and held her head with the other. He held her in an almost protective manner, he wanted her, he had to have her, with him. Forever._

_Amy saw her two friends, she was trembling, tears streamed down her face. She was scared.  
But not for her own safety, but for her friends. After all, that was the reason she gave herself to him, why she agreed this. She couldn't stand seeing her friends getting hurt.  
One life for the saving of more. A deal worth taking, in her mind.  
"Go..." she muttered "Please go..." Dark looked up at the pair  
"You heard her, she's fine, she doesn't want to leave" he said darkly, his grip tightening on Amy's hand  
"Amy, please, find reason" Tails protested  
"I'm fine, now go, please" Amy replied, more tears flowing down her cheeks  
"We are not leaving without you Amy Rose" Shadow said sternly  
"You have to, for your own good, just go, leave and don't come back, please!" Amy replied, almost begging, her voice cracking.  
"Amy..." Tails muttered  
"You heard Ames, leave, now!" Dark sneered. Tails sighed in defeat, there was nothing they could do, not anymore.  
"Good bye Amy Rose" Tails said as he and Shadow left her in hands of Dark Sonic once more._

I couldn't go back with them, I had to stay, I had to break through to him. I didn't know how, but I will.

After more months crept by, I was running out of ideas. Until a shard of moonlight hit my face. I looked out of the window, outside, it was a clear night, the moon shone brightly in the sky, and on the forest floor, a million bluebells grew, it was beautiful, I longed to walk through them, feel them stroke my ankles.

Then, an idea came to play.

I heard Sonic enter the house, I sat beside the window, waiting for him. Soon enough, I felt two arms snake around my waist and a pair of lips kissing my neck. I grew stiff as I let him do what he wanted to do.

Soon he was done, and he sat me on his lap, his head resting on my shoulder.

A silence swept though us

_Do it, it's now or never! _I thought to my self

"Sonic" I said while stuttering, I was always so scared when I spoke to him

"Yes?" he replied

"There's a field of bluebells just outside of this house, the moon's so bright, and there's no-one around, I would love to just set foot outside, just once please" I asked, praying he'd say yes.

"You know the rules" he said while tightening his grip around my waist "You can't go out, people will take you, hurt you, you're safer here, with me"

"There's no-one out there, just you and me, no-one else, like I said" I protested, but my efforts were useless

"Enough of it, the answer is no, now shut up!" Sonic yelled as he pushed me off of him, I winced in fear, too scared to even speak.

I knew it wouldn't be easy, no-one said it was.

As more weeks crept by, I almost gave up hope of trying to go out. Until a small miracle came along.

Sonic came back one day, he knelt beside me and said

"I'll let you see the bluebells..." My eyes widened in happiness

"But!" he said "You must stay with me at all times, no in fact I carry you all the time and when I say we go, we go!" I nodded in response, I didn't care, I was just too happy.

So that night, he carried me out into the bluebell field. It was magical! The moon shone brightly on the bluebells and the grass, the wind felt heavenly on my fur, for the first time in a long time, I was happy.

"Sonic, isn't this beautiful!?" I cried with joy

"Quite" he replied

After a few more minutes, he took me back in, I was gutted, but I hadn't given up, not yet.

Everyday, I asked him to take me to the field, and everyday we did. It was just as beautiful every time.

Weeks later, I asked him if I could walk, he agreed, but held my hand the whole way, as if I was just taking my first steps. The grass felt so soft on my bare feet, I never wanted the feeling to end.

After more days came by, I walked on my own, with Sonic close by.

Finally summer came, Sonic's favourite season, the old Sonic.

One night, we were out once again in the field, the warm summer breeze tickled my fur

"Sonic?" I called, far less scared than I was

"Yes?" he replied, a smile on his face, his eyes less menacing, his fur less black.

"It's such nice warm weather, could we sleep here tonight, I'll stay in your arms if it'll make you feel better?" I asked, Sonic paused to think, his eyes narrowed slightly

"Okay then" he replied.

So, that night, I slept in Sonic's arms, the wind stroking my body.

"Good night, Amy" Sonic said as he kissed my forehead

"Good night Sonic" I said tiredly as I drifted off in my dreams.

That night, for the first time, I had dreams, proper dreams. Good dreams, dreams of my past, the good times, my friends, the adventures we had, I was happy, joyous.

And I couldn't wait to start them again.

Morning came along and the sun shone brightly in my eyes, I felt the heat soak into my bones. Slowly, I opened my eyes, the field was beautiful in the morning. But an even more beautiful sight awaited me.

I looked up, up to Sonic, to find him smiling at me, his classic signature grin back, his fur back to his natural blue. And his eyes, his eyes emerald green once more, no more dark, no more nothing.

"Hey Ames" Sonic said, Ames, I hadn't that name in a long time

"Hey..." I managed to say,

"Thank you" he said with a smile, I nodded in response.

I didn't need to answer, he knew my response. I had done it.

After years of trying, I did it, I broke through.

That's it, that was my story, like I said, hardly poetry, but maybe for the poisoned.

But now, a new chapter has started, a new beginning, for Sonic, for the team, but more importantly. For me!


End file.
